SOLYX: Alpha Test Flight
by Limyx826
Summary: This story is part of the prequel of 'SOLYX: The First Series'. Just have some cameo appearence of Superman. If you want to know more about 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series', please went to the profile page of mine.


**SOLYX: Alpha Test Flight**

January, 3013 on a planet named Earth-Lim

A SF-25 'Beta' fighter flew across a megalopolis (a metropolis with population over ten million). On one of the signboard, it said 'Welcome to Lim's City'. The fighter landed on the airport of Lim's City, it drives to the military section of the airport. A pilot came down from the fighter; the pilot was called Sergeant Major of the Army Henry Jefferson. Suddenly, an officer appeared, he called Henry to meet him. Henry walked toward the officer and asked why the officer called him. The officer told Henry the King wants to meet him in his office at HQ.

In the King's office, the King/Generalissimo Lim Yang Xuan was discussing the final experimental fighter for SF-27; SF-E-27 with General Horald Lim. Henry requested to enter the office when he was outside the office. The King dismissed General Horald and told Henry to come in. The King asked Henry whether he volunteered to become a test pilot for the experimental fighter SF-E-27. The King also told Henry the fighter has a lot of test to do and it is combat ready. Henry agreed to volunteer to become the pilot for the experimental fighter. The King gives Henry a list of volunteered pilots, the King elected Henry as the leader of the test squadron.

Henry walked toward the airport and saw a squad of pilots waiting for him. They told Henry they are the volunteered pilots for the Project Alpha and the test squadron in his command. Henry ordered them to get up on the fighters and took off. After Henry's fighter took off, he brought them to the test area for test or experimental fighters located near the Solar System.

In the test area everything goes smoothly. A pilot took his fighter went to rest at the rest area of the test area. Suddenly a black-colour fighter appeared, it attacked the fighter. The pilot quickly fired at the fighter and saw the black fighter was a Lim Ben Xuan's army fighter. The pilot immediately contacted his teammates and fired back to the black fighter.

Henry and the other pilots received the message and immediately went to help the pilot. Henry sent a backup request to Lim's Country Royal Starfleet HQ in order they can rescue them. Henry told a senior pilot to take two fighters with him and check the nearby area has Lim Ben Xuan's fleet or scout. The senior pilot quickly ordered two fighters follow him.

Henry took only three left fighters to attack the black fighter. The pilot thanked Henry for rescuing him. Henry asked him whether he is harmed or injured. The pilot replied "no" and insisted in helping them to defeat the black fighter. Henry refused and told him that his fighter is heavily damaged. The black fighter is destroyed in their attack. After the battle, they went to the repair station in the test area to repair the fighters.

During the repairing of the fighters, the senior pilot returned with the fighters. The senior pilot told Henry there is a squadron of Lim Ben Xuan's fighters heading their way. At the same time, Henry got a message from the King himself. The message said the Starfleet will rescue them in a few minutes. Henry was surprised when he saw the message was sent after ten minutes after Henry was sent backup request which is half an hour ago. In a few seconds later, a message arrived. Henry quickly read it and it said, 'the Starfleet met Lim Ben Xuan's Fleet after a few minutes we departed. Lim Ben Xuan interpreted the communication system causing the massage delayed. The Starfleet force to engage Lim Ben Xuan's Fleet before rescuing you. Note: Sergeant Major of the Army Henry Jefferson, please hold on for a while before we arrived.'

After Henry saw the message, Henry quickly ordered them to repair the fighters as quick as they can. After repairing the fighters, Henry orders them to take off and stay close to him. After a while, the squadron of fighters appeared. Henry told his squadron although the enemy is greater in number, they will hold on until the Starfleet arrived.

The fight broke off when the enemy's fighter started to shoot. Henry and his team destroyed most of the enemy's fighter at the same time, when they thought they were going to win, another squadron appeared. Henry and his team tried to destroy as many as they can but there are too much enemy. After a few minutes, seven of the eight fighters needed immediate repair except Henry's fighter which suffered minor damage. When they were about to lose, some large enemy's starships appeared. Henry quickly called his teammates back to the repair station and close the blast door. The defence system at the test area detected the enemy and they started shot them. Henry said to his teammates that they fix their fighters as fast as they can, because the defence system will not hold long for them.

Just before they can finish repairing fighters, the defence system is destroyed by Lim Ben Xuan's army. Henry quickly ordered his squad went to the nearest machine pure-clean energy blaster. When they almost reached there, an explosion happened; Lim Ben Xuan's army had come through the blast door. They prayed for the Starfleet appear quickly. In a moment, a blue thing flew in and starting destroying the army. It was Superman! After Superman came in, the Starfleet arrived with U.S.S. Lim and U.S.S. Destroyer. Both sides started firing at each other. After a while, Lim Ben Xuan's fleet with his army started to retreat. The King came down from U.S.S. Lim and asked them are they all right. Henry replied they almost died. They together went back to Earth and leaved some squadron of fighter to stay guard of test area.

On the Lim's Royal Space Station, Henry Jefferson was promoted to Second Lieutenant. The test squadron was became the first SF-27 'Alpha' fighters pilots. The story never ends, will be continued…


End file.
